herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jubilee
Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee is a fictional character, a Marvel Comics superheroine associated with the X-Men. A mutant, Jubilee had the superhuman power to generate "sparkles" out of her hands, consisting of explosive plasma. A teenage "mall rat," she was the X-Men's youngest member in the early 1990s, often playing sidekick to Wolverine. She eventually joined the junior team Generation X. She was a prominent character in the 1990s-era X-Men animated series. In late 2004, Marvel launched a self-titled series for Jubilee set in Los Angeles, written by Robert Kirkman and covers by Casey Jones; it was canceled after six issues. She also has cameo appearances in all three X-men films; she is portrayed by Katrina Florence in X-Men and by Kea Wong in X2: X-Men United and X-Men: The Last Stand. And Lana Condor will portray Jubilee in X-Men: Apocalypse. Jubilee is one of the depowered mutant characters who later reappeared using technology-based powers in the New Warriors comic series. She has since been turned into a vampire by Dracula's son where she gained vampire-like powers also making her one of progeny, his offspring. Powers and Abilities Powers Vampirism Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Immortal Superhuman Durability Superhuman Senses Superhuman Agility Superhuman Reflexes Superhuman Stamina Superhuman Endurance Healing Factor Limited Sunlight Exposure Abilites Gymnastics Hand to Hand Combat Weaknesses Jubilee suffers from dyscalculia. Silver Allergy Garlic Allergy Sunlight Exposure Personality Jubilee is a spunky, happy, energetic, bubbly, upbeat, cheerful, over-confident character. She is anxious to be apart of the action and will often get herself into trouble trying to prove her worth. Even though she works hard to try and prove herself she also likes to goof off have fun, clown around and be mischievous. Her determination and strong spirit helped became great at gymnastics when she lived with her parents. She may get in to mischief for fun but Jubilee is as good girl honorable, determined, friendly and loyal. And despite the fact that she likes to joke around she has shown when she puts her mind to it she can do while with out messing up. She likes action, adventure, shopping, gymnastics, spending time at the mall, playing, hang out with friends and doesn't like to stay still. Jubilee likes fighting bad guys and doesn't like friends or good people fighting each. Though Jubilee is a kind and caring young girl who never let's her spirit get dampened she isn't pleased when she has to do something that she thinks is boring and gets to miss out on anything fun. Quotes Gallery Jubilee_animated.jpg|Jubilee in the X-Men animated series Jubilee_XEv.jpg|Jubilee in X-Men Evolution Jubilee_xml.png|Jubilee in X-Men Legends Jubilee-X-Men-Movie.jpg|Jubilee with Shadowcat in X-Men film Jubilee_ls.png|Jubilee in X-Men The Last Stand X-Men-Apocalypse-Jubilee-Lana-Condor-Hi-Res.jpg|Jubilee in X-Men Apocalypse Jubilee_MVC.png|Jubilee in Marvel vs Capcom Jubilee.png Jubilee.jpg Jubilee_and_Baby_Arkea.jpg 036il.jpg Jubes.jpg Jubilee_and_Jean_Grey_XMA.jpg|Jubilee and Jean Grey in behind the scenes of X-Men Apocalypse Kotobukiya-Jubilee-Bishoujo-Illustration-Concept-Drawing.jpg 1901084-jubilee_025.jpg|Jubilee smiling and always in a good mood even as a vampire RCO005_1469325240-2.jpg|Jubilee roller skating and goofing off again in X-Mansion school with Wolverine RCO006_1476908031-1.jpg|Jubilee drinking a giant soda while ready for a fight JubileeTrainting.png|Jubilee training exercise gone wrong RCO029_w_1464832456-1.jpg|Jubilee using her powers and having fun before she lost her powers Navigation Category:Teenagers Category:Athletic Category:Fighter Category:Classic Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Damsel in distress Category:Brutes Category:Speedsters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Immortals Category:One-Man Army Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Depowered Category:Martial Artists Category:Paranormal Category:Orphans Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Adventurers Category:Nurturer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mischievous Category:Animals Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Loyal Category:Determinators Category:Victims Category:Egalitarian Category:Vigilante Category:Book Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Former Humans Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Outright Category:Ingenue Category:Hope Bringer Category:Disabled Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Marvel Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Bond Protector